1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an air-horn assembly and, more specifically, to an air-horn assembly that is adapted for use on motorcycles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The motorcycle remains a popular vehicle, not only as a mode of transportation, but also as a means to facilitate a lifestyle. Clubs and social groups have been organized for the purpose of planning trips, trading information, and enhancing the enjoyment that members derive from riding their motorcycles. Harley-Davidson motorcycles enjoy particular esteem among motorcycle enthusiasts and are often the bike of choice for many who favor such activities.
As the popularity of motorcycles has increased and spread, accessories for the motorcycle, usually available through the aftermarket, have become in high demand and proliferated. Many accessories serve to add comfort and convenience and to personalize a particular bike to its owner's taste.
One such accessory is an air horn. The air horn usually includes an air compressor and a horn connected to the compressor via an air-supply line. In the case of Harley-Davidson motorcycles, for example, the stock horn is mounted on the left side of the bike, from the rider's perspective, and between the V-shaped cylinders formed in the engine block. A stock horn-cover usually shields the stock automotive- type electric horn and related components. As it happens, there has been a demand by enthusiasts for air horns having different sounds, appearance, and presentation than the standard horns provided by the manufacturer. However, the air horns known in the related art have generally suffered from a number of disadvantages that, heretofore, have limited their use among motorcycling enthusiasts despite the inherent demand for them.
More specifically, the air horns known in the related art typically employ a flimsy plastic air-supply line or tube to convey pressurized air from the compressor to the horn. Due to its proximity to the engine, the plastic tube often melts, especially if brought into contact with the engine block. This ultimately leads to premature horn failure. Further, the flimsy plastic tube provides no support for the horn.
Many air horns available in the aftermarket are also difficult to mount to the motorcycle. More specifically, some require an adjustment of a strategic crank-case stud for mounting purposes. Some require that the mounting bracket and trumpet of the horn be angled upward to clear the shift linkage of some models. The appearance of such a cobbled-up system is undesirable and negatively effects the overall appearance of the motorcycle. Furthermore, some air horns known in the related art are designed in such a way that they will not fit motorcycles with lower fairings.
Additionally, the compressor on most air horns must be removed from its mountings to perform routine maintenance, such as oiling. The trumpet throat and sound diaphragm on the air horns available in the market today are unprotected from air-borne debris, such as stones, pebbles, and road particles. In the end, the air horns currently available in the related art are merely a collection of loose parts and fasteners that the motorcyclist must adapt to fit the bike in any way he/she can.